Los niños están bien
by mochidaddy
Summary: [Para Lucy Napier] Wanda y Vision sólo eran niños. Por supuesto que buscarían confort en el otro. [Este fanfic participa en el Amigo Invisible: ¡Feliz año nuevo! del foro La Torre Stark.]


**Discilaimer:** El MCU no es de mi propiedad, sino de Marvel Studios, Disney y Stan Lee. Sólo tomo sus personajes prestados para estas pequeñas "obras" sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 _Este fanfic participa en el Amigo Invisible: ¡Feliz año nuevo! del foro La Torre Stark._

 _¡Feliz año nuevo, Lucy Napier!_

* * *

Los **niños** están  bien.

* * *

 **Preludio**

Podía sentirlo otra vez.

La velocidad del momento, desacelerando poco a poco hasta quedarse quieta. Podía sentir sus pulmones ardiendo, la sangre manchando sus ropas.

Se moría, él moría de nuevo y ella no podía hacer nada. Podía destruirlos a todos y cada uno, podía enseñarles sus miedos pero nada evitaría que el suyo se terminase convirtiendo realidad.

Y ella siempre abría los ojos cuando el dolor de sus recuerdos se volvía demasiado fuerte para soportarlo en los sueños. No había nadie a su lado, no podía sentir los brazos protectores de su hermano diciéndole que sólo era una pesadilla; porque no lo era y porque él no estaba ahí. Él no volvería.

Esta era la realidad de Wanda, y nada lo estaba evitando.

 **I**

Le habían ofrecido regresar a Sokovia, intentando apelar a que nadie estaría para llevarla ante la ley según aseguraba Rogers. Wanda si bien aceptó volver, jamás se quedaba; sólo estaba para ver la reconstrucción de su patria antes de volver a... ¿A dónde? Si Wanda no tenía una casa.

Fue Stark quién le ofreció la suya, y ella terminó aceptando. No tenía documentos en los cuales apoyarse para buscar un lugar donde quedarse; no tenía conocidos más allá de los Vengadores. Era tan extraño como podía ser el infierno, pero Wanda aceptó. No tenía opción.

—No lo hago porque quiero —aclaró de inmediato, aunque su tono no resultó autoritario o acusador. Si acaso, sólo era una advertencia.

Stark bufó como si no tratara de nada, pero no se escuchó como si viniera de alguien déspota.

—Claro que no; ninguno se queda aquí porque lo desee, Wanda —explicó como si nada, como si no implicara que todos estaban ahí por mera conveniencia o que no era la primera vez que escuchaba sus palabras—. Sólo no invites gente cuando los mayores salgan y no habrá problemas —una pequeña risa salió de sus labios, y aunque Wanda no respondió de esa manera, no encontró que le molestara.

La facilidad era grande, perfecta para que aquellos que se quedarán tuvieran su espacio, pero para Wanda el mundo era demasiado para ella sola.

Todo lo era.

Quizás es por eso que, cuando se encontraba sola luego de un entrenamiento, le sorprendía que él llegara de repente.

—Lo siento, no estoy... Acostumbrado —habló con ese acento inglés que le resultaba simpático de alguna manera. Visión era como le llamaban, otro rasgo que encontraba... Peculiar, por decirlo de alguna manera.

Quizás siendo otra, Wanda reiría ante ello. Quizás si fuera otra, se enojaría y le diría que se largara; pero Wanda era Wanda y se le quedó mirando, como una niña curiosa se le queda mirando a un bebé la primera vez que lo ve. Según sabía, en cierta manera ambos lo eran.

—Está bien —le respondió simplemente. Pensó en dejarle ir, que saliera normalmente y olvidarlo, pero Wanda giró hacia el androide, ladeando su cabeza—. ¿A dónde ibas?

—A la cocina —él respondió, y si Wanda tenía curiosidad por aquel androide, ahora tenía su interés.

—¿Cocinas? —preguntó.

—Quiero aprender —le sonrió como un gesto que sólo pudo reconocer como nervioso, aunque no estuviera incómodo. A Wanda le agradó ese gesto—. ¿Quieres venir?

Y contra todo pronóstico, Wanda respondió un «seguro»; porque realmente no le parecía que fuese algo malo salir de su cuarto acompañada de Visión.

 **II**

Cuando ellos volvieron, parecía que el tiempo se detuvo. Como si hubiesen encontrado al Doctor Doom haciendo las paces con Reed Richards al verla preparando la cómoda junto a Visión. En cierto sentido era gracioso ver sus rostros llenos de sorpresa, estupefacción al verlos juntos, pero a Wanda no le molestó, y mucho menos a Visión.

—¿Están... Cocinando? —preguntó Rogers lentamente, haciendo un gesto hacia ellos.

—Bueno, no estoy adobando la carne sólo por diversión —explicó simplemente Wanda mientras Visión reía a su lado. Wanda encontró que la risa de Visión no era como un chillido metálico, sino como un melodioso sonido, algo humano.

Ellos siguieron mirándoles un rato, hasta que Romanoff y Wilson los tomaron de la mano para sacarlos de ahí. Terminaron la comida, sólo para ellos dos ahora que se dio cuenta.

—Lamento que te hayan visto así —soltó Visión, llamando la atención de Wanda. A Wanda le sorprendió lo arrepentido que sonó, lo humana que su voz y expresión era pero luego recordó que Visión era más que un humano o una máquina.

Y sorprendentemente, Wanda le sonrió. Quizás, la primera sonrisa verdadera en mucho tiempo.

—Está bien, Vis —dijo, tomando una cucharada de la carne y llevándosela a la boca—. En cualquier caso, nos verán mucho juntos. Necesitas aprender. Y diría que urgente.

—¿«Vis»? —preguntó él.

—Un apodo. Tiene más... Encanto, ¿no crees? —le sonrió ladinamente.

III

Así empezó su nueva rutina. Cada vez que se quedaban solos, quizá incluso cuando no estaban en una misión e independientemente de si sus compañeros de equipo estaban con ellos o no, ambos iban a la cocina con la excusa de Wanda enseñándole a Visión como cocinar.

—No, no —exclamó entre la exasperación y la diversión, alejando a Visión de la olla—. No puedes echarle pimienta a eso, sabrá horrible. Lo sé.

—Bueno, es la primera vez que cocino —explicó él.

—Eso también lo sé.

Las miradas extrañadas, aunque no realmente asqueadas de sus compañeros tampoco se hacían de esperar. Algunos sólo se quedaban observando, y otros como Steve o Natasha sonreían antes de seguir con su camino.

La vida empezaba a seguir, y Wanda iba detrás de ella, sin tener que esforzarse.

 **IV**

No era ninguna sorpresa que, en sueños, las cosas no mejorasen; que el recuerdo de aquellos chiquillos en los escombros y de un velocista asesinado la siguieran en la oscuridad de la habitación.

Sólo había esperado que dejasen de doler tanto, que aquel sentimiento de vacío en ella finalmente se alejara.

Fue como cualquier otra, donde las memorias la golpeaban como un tren en movimiento y la desvestían de cualquier calma que Wanda pudiera poseer, mientras el escarlata teñía su vista como tantas veces en el pasado. Sus pulmones le ardían y sentía la garganta reseca, temblando sin saber si se encontraba en la realidad o todavía soñando.

Sólo que esa vez Wanda empezó a cuestionar si se trataba de otro sueño, de alguna macabra especie de broma cuando sintió los brazos ajenos rodeando su cuerpo.

—Sólo fue un sueño —la voz calmada de Visión, aún con ese leve tinte de preocupación fue lo primero que llegó a los oídos de Wanda, mientras las manos sintéticas se enredaban en sus hebras—. Sólo fue un sueño.

No lo entendía, ¿qué podía hacer Visión en su habitación, calmándola? ¿Porque alguien, Visión de todas las personas, estaba ayudándola?

—Me quedaré si es lo que quieres —pero Visión no tuvo que decir nada, no cuando Wanda se aferraba a él y el mundo parecía callar otra vez.

 **V**

—¿Por qué siempre vienes? —preguntó ella, pegando su cuerpo al del sintezoide bajo las sábanas.

—Porque necesitas a alguien —respondió—. Si lo deseas, me puedo ir —no sonó molesto o afligido, sólo preocupado.

—¿Te quedarás?

—Sólo si así lo quieres.

Y Wanda no necesitó más.

 **VI**

—¿Crees que Wanda este bien? —la voz de Steve llegó a sus oídos, tan preocupado como un padre lo estaría por su hija, y Clint sólo sonríe ante la ironía.

Enfrente de ellos, un androide y una chica cocinaban. La chica sonreía al autómata, mientras corregía sus habilidades para la cocina.

—No mentiré: se ve raro como el infierno —confesó, cruzando los brazos y dando el suspiro más largo en su vida—; pero... No negarás que ahí hay algo lindo, ¿o sí?

—Se quieren —suspiró, aunque una sonrisa se asomó en su rostro—. Es más de lo que muchos podrán aspirar jamás.

Por ahora, los niños estaban bien.

* * *

Hecho con cariño, lo juro c: espero haya sido de tu agrado, Lucy, y disculpa mil la demora c':


End file.
